Amour Haine Quelle est la différence?
by delena-kolena
Summary: Elena n'était pas une fille très populaire au lycée mais elle avait des amis en me caroline et Bonnie mais son meilleure amie depuis toute petite,c'était Kol,toujours là pour la faire rire.Mais,et si ce n'étais une simple amitié,et si un nouveau garçon arrivait et décidait de chambouler la petite vie tranquille que menait Elena aux côtés de sa famille et de ses amis.
1. note d'auteur

Alors,de petites présentations s' commence par quoi?...ah mais oui,j'ai décidée d'écrire cette fanfiction parce que je suis une grande,mais que dis-je,une immense fan de The Vampire plus principalement,les personnages de Damon et de voila,c'est simple.

Bon,il est temps d'arrêter de parler de moi et d'en dire un peu plus sur ma fanfiction.C'est un triangle amoureux entre eux,parce que je trouve un peu lassant le triangle amoureux contre,dans ma fiction,il n'y aura aucun être surnaturel,ils sont tous humain,d'ailleurs,l'histoire se déroule dans un lycée(mais pas 24h/24h quand même).

Pour les reviews,j'acceptes toute critiques, mais je tiens à dire,que si quelqu'un n'aime pas ma fiction,ça ne me dérange absolument pas(chacun ses goûts)mais si vous désirez m'envoyer une review pour me dire que n'aimez pas ma fanfiction,ayez un minimum de diplomatie car après tout,je ne suis pas écrivain et je fais ce que je j'accepte tout genre de review.

Et pour finir,j'essaierais de publier régulièrement mes chapitres.


	2. Prologue

**Bonjour(ou bonsoir),alors voilà mon prologue,j'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire bonne lecture**.

* * *

10 ans plus tôt

PDV:Kol mickaelson

-Mais mamaaaaan,j'ai pas envie d'aller à lécole.

-Ne discute pas Kol,c'est ton premier jour d'école en primaire,dis-maman en me tenant la main pour me conduire à lécole.

-Je ne pourrais pas rester avec toi,maman?

-Il en ai hors de question,tu vas à l'école un point c'est plus,je suis sûre que tu te feras pleins d'amis,dis ma mère convaincu.

-J'en suis pas sûre,les autres enfants ne m'aiment pas.

Et c'était vrai,je n'avais pas vraiment eu d'amis pour le moment.A mon avis,c'est parce que je me bagarre un peu trop...

-Tu dis n'importe quoi,tu es le plus adorable petit garçon que je connaisse.

-Tu dis ça parce que t'es ma maman,marmonnais-je.

On arriva enfin devant l'école et on entra dans le bâtiment.

Il y avait pleins d'enfants qui couraient dans tous les sens,j'en avais le tournis.

-Comment je peux me faire des amis alors qu'il n'y a que des zigotos dans cette cours? demandais-je à ma maman.

-Il n'y a pas que des zigotos dans cette école...hummm...regarde,là,il y a une petite fille qui dessine assise sur le la trouver et fais connaissance avec,m'ordonna ma mère.

-Mais maman,tu vois pas que c'est une fille,je peux pas être amis avec une fille.

-Mais si! dit-elle en me poussant légèrement vers la petite fille.

-Bon ok,j'y vais.

Je m'avança lentement vers elle,un peu gêné de devoir parler avec une fille.

Je remarqua que celle-ci avait fait une longue tresse sur le côté et qu'elle portait un jeans et un t-shirt,bizarre pour une fille,elles sont pas censées porter des robes?

-Salut,lui dis-je timidement.

-Salut,dit-elle en arrêtant de dessiner,t'es qui?

-Je suis Kol mickaelson,et toi?

-Je suis Elena tu me viens parler?

Elle n'était pas du tout timide,mais plutôt méfiante que je vienne lui parler.

-Je connais personne ici,j'essaye de me faire des amis mais il y a que des zigotos.

-Je suis une zigotos aussi,demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Non,j'ai pas dit ça,juste que je te trouvais calme et je suis venu te voir.

-Merci pour le compliment.

-Euh...y a pas de quoi,dis-je surpris,lui avais-je dit un compliment?

-Et tu n'as pas d'amis?

-J'ai du mal à m'en faire,les enfants m'aiment pas trop,lui dis-je gêné.

-Moi,je t'aime bien,t'es gentil,dit-elle pas gênée du tout.

-C'est vrai?,demandais-je en souriant.

-Ben oui, on peut être ami si tu veux?

-Oui,j'aimerais beaucoup,toi aussi t'es gentille.

-Merci.

-Tu veux qu'on mange ensemble à midi?demandais-je.

-Oui,avec plaisir,dit-elle en souriant,je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tout les deux.

Je lui sourit et j'alla m'asseoir à côté d'elle,on parla jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne,pour ensuite aller s'asseoir l'un à coté de l'autre en classe,on arrêtait pas de se regarder et de se sourire ,cette fille,je l'aimais bien...Et puis,elle était vraiment jolie.

PDV:Esther

J'étais partis en voyant mon fils commencé à parler avec cette petite fille?J'avais bien fais de lui dire d'aller lui parler.D'ailleurs,ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'ils tombent amoureux...C'est toujours comme ça que ça commence...

* * *

**Alors,qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

**Et pour la team Damon,ne vous tracassez pas, il interviendra dans la fiction,mais avant je veux un peu développer la relation entre Kol et Elena,donc,il faudra attendre un peu avant de voir arriver Damon.**


	3. Chapter 1:La rentrée

**Voila mon chapitre.J' espre qu'il va vous plaire et qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes d'orthographes.**

**Guest:Alors...Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ta review?Je ne sais pas,à part peut-être le faite qu'elle n'était pas vraiment sympathique tu devrais te douter que si je parle d'Elena dans mon résumé,c'est que c'est elle le personnage principal,alors si tu n'aime pas Elena,ne vient pas lire ma fiction.**

**Sosso:Merci pour le soutien.**

**Memel:Bien-sûr,il y'aura du delena dans ma fic,je suis trop fan de ce couple pour ne pas en parler ,le truc,c'est que j'adore le Kolena;Je ne sais pas encore si la fin de ma fic sera delena ou kolena qui lira,saura.**

* * *

PDV:Elena Gilbert

_Alors,aujourd'hui,il fera 24 degrés et nous vous laissons profiter de la musique..._

Purée de réveil,j'ai encore envie de dormir,je suis tellement bien dans mon lit,il n'est que 7h du matin.

Je commence à somnoler lorsque je me rendis compte qu'aujourd'hui,c'était la rentrée,ce qui veut dire que vais revoir Kol...Bon,j'avoue,je l'ai vu y a même pas trois jours,mais c'est mon meilleur ami et il me manque,ça fait quand même 10 ans que l'on se connait,c'est quand même pas mal.

Aller,courage Gilbert,tu vas réussir à te lever,à trois tu lève la ...plus que 2 secondes pour profiter de mon lit...DEUX...plus qu'une seconde...UN!

Je lève la couette et je sens un petit courant d'air qui m'oblige directement à remettre la couette sur moi.

Ca faisait 10 minutes que j'étais dans mon lit à m'encourager de me lever lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un sonné à la décidais de cacher ma tête sous l'oreiller sachant pertinemment que c'était Kol et que de toute manière il allait rentrer dans ma j'avais raison vu que j'entendis quelqu'un rentrer dans ma chambre et s'asseoir sur mon lit.

-Elena,tu sais qu'il est déjà 7h15 et que le lycée commence à 8h?,demanda-t-il doucement.

-Oui,je sais,mais il fait trop froid,dis-je sous l'oreiller.

-Tu ne te lèverais même pas pour me dire bonjour,on s'est plus vu depuis trois jours...

Je me redressa rapidement et je le pris dans mes étreinte dura 5 bonnes minutes avant que je décide d'aller me préparer.

-Tu n'as cas rester ici pendant que je vais me changer,lui dis-je.

Je pris des vêtements et fonça dans la salle de bain.

Je me déshabilla et rentra dans la douche.

PDV Kol:

Ca faisant 5 minutes que j'attendais allongé sur son lit,enfin,tranquillement est un grand mot,car entendre l'eau de la douche coulé et de savoir qu'Elena était dedans me mettait dans tout mes é oui,j'étais amoureux d'Elena Gilbert depuis que je l'ai rencontré,bien-sûr,elle ne le sait ...

Je décidais de focaliser mon attention sur la chambre D'Elena pour penser à autre chose qu'elle et sa douche.

Je regardais sa chambre lorsque je remarqua qu'un bout de tissu dépassait de l'un des tiroirs d'une commode,je me leva donc pour remettre le vêtement.

Lorsque j'ouvris le tiroir,je vis une vingtaine de en plus ceux d'Elena,oh bon sang, ferme ce tiroir Kol,je le ferma d'un coup ce qui causa un grand douche s'arrêta.

-Kol,ça va?J'ai entendu du bruit,l'entendis-je crier depuis sa salle de bain.

-Euh...oui...oui,ça va,tu s bientôt finis?

-Dans 10 minutes,dit-elle.

Bon,maintenant il faut que j'oublis ce que j'ai ben,c'était une matinée forte en émotion,non seulement,j'entends la femme que j'aime sous la douche,mais en plus,je trouve ses affaire.

Elena finit par sortir de la salle de bain aussi belle que tout les jours.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça,demanda-t-elle.

Parce que je suis amoureux de toi et que tu es magnifique dans cette robe.

-Je te trouve jolie,c'est tout,lui dis-je.

-Oh merci,toi aussi t'es pas mal.

-Oh merci,mais je le savais déjà.

Elle roula des yeux et me fit signe de la suivre,ce que je fis sans hésiter.

On descendit les escaliers,Elena dit au revoir à sa famille puis nous montâmes dans la voiture direction le lycée.

Quand on arriva,on vit Bonnie et Caroline attendre Elena devant l'école,celle-ci sortit de la voiture rapidement et alla prendre dans ses bras ses deux meilleures amies.

PDV:Caroline

On vit Elena courir vers nous pour nous prendre dans ses bras,on lui rendit son étreinte et on commença à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Kol vienne près de nous.

-Salut,lui dis-je,tu as passé de bonne vacances?

-Mais bien-sûr,vu que j'étais tout le temps avec Elena,dit-il.

Elena la voyais bien comment Kol la regardait,avec un regard pleins d'amour et de était amoureux d'elle...ça crevait les yeux...mais apparemment,j'étais la seule à le savoir,à croire que les autres étaient aveugles.

Moi,c'était pas mieux,j'étais folle amoureuse du frère Kol, il ne pose jamais le regard sur même temps,c'est l'un des footballers les plus il ferrait attention à moi?

PDV:Kol

Je regardais Elena rire lorsque Caroline prit la parole:

-Ca vous dit d'aller voir un film au cinema après les cours?

-Oui,dit tout de suite Bonnie.

Je ne comptait pas y aller jusqu'à ce qu'Elena me regarda et me fit les yeux doux.

-Bon,d'accord,je viens,soupirais-je.

* * *

**Alors,le chapitre?J'ai essayé de le faire long mais...voila.**


End file.
